


Up In The Air

by hyunwoo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Tony Stark, I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club." Loki whispered, voice raspy and still feeling dizzy – for the alcohol and the orgasm. </p><p>"You just did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, short frostiron PWP. This idea has been in my head for about 3 months and I was so busy writing another fanfics that I've delayed this one. So yeah, here it is! Some porn for fun xx

Tony Stark had a business meeting. He had lots of meetings actually, but he wasn’t used to really attend them. Tony usually would ask Pepper to cover him and if she couldn’t do it, she’d choose some competent enough to represent the company. However, there he was, flying to Sweden, in an eight-fucking-hours flight.

When he first stepped at the airport, wearing sunglasses to disguise his hangover and drinking coffee to wake up properly, his phone rang inside his pocket and the ringtone made his brain aches like hell.

“Tell me I’m being stupid and I should stay in Cali, please,” Tony said, stepping into the aircraft. “My head fucking aches. Worst. Hangover. Ever.”

“No,” Pepper denied, serious tone as always. “Tony, you gotta help me out, okay? I don’t care if you’re on the worst hangover of your life but c’mon, you’ve known for two weeks you were going to Sweden and yet, you still drank last night. Why am I not surprised, hm?”

“So now I’m a predictable person,” Tony concluded sadly, taking off his suit. “Thank you very much for this information. Gotta improve that.”

“Oh Tony, whatever,” She sighed and Tony could picture her rolling her eyes through the phone. “Anyway, I don’t know if you’ve noticed it yet, but I’m not going with you this time.”

“W-What? Oh no, Pepperoni! How am I supposed to go to Sweden without you or Happy? I’m gonna starve there, I’m gonna di-“

“Cut it off.” She simply said and then she let out a muffled laugh. “You’re already grown up and pretty capable of taking care of yourself. And it’s going to be just a couple of days, nothing to freak about.”

“So I suppose I’m going alone?” Tony asked, faking a sad tone and sitting on the chair. He let his eyes wander through the plane. “Where are the hotties to go with me, Pep?”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear it,” She said, voice a quiet purr. “I’m sending Mr. Laufeyson with you. He’s the general counsel of the company for about 4 years. You don’t know him because you never attend to the presentations and yeah, whatever. He’s going to be there in about 10 minutes or so. He called me to apologize, traffic.”

“Hey! I’m the guy who’s supposed to give excuses like that,” Tony complained, his voice rising a tone. “Ok, whatever. I’ll just sit here and wait. And yes, mom, I’ll behaviour. ”

“Oh, you better do.”

Two hours. It was corroding, burning Tony from inside to outside for two hours. Since the man stepped into the airplane two-fucking-hours ago, he was feeling hot and aroused. It was meant to be just another ordinary business trip but Pepper fucked up with him scheduling this fucking guy. This was meant to be Pepper talking and complaining about his childish behaviour and the lack of responsibility in his life. Instead, it turned out into a eight-fucking-hours flight to Sweden with one of the hottest guys Tony’s ever laid his eyes on.

Tony could feel, he almost could touch the sexual tension floating in the air, right in front of his eyes. If sex wore black Armani suits and green scarves, sex was there on the plane, sitting casually in the chair in front of him.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Stark?” The man asked, with what Tony thought was a perfect British accent and velvety voice.

“Nope. Nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all.” Tony answered, his eyes quickly wandering through the aircraft burgundy carpet, that suddenly became a great subject to focus on.

“Of course, Sir. So I shall not interrupt you again.”

“Where you from, pal?” Tony asked, fingers fidgeting in his thighs and brow arched. “Your accent...”

“Oh, I’m from London,” He said and smiled. “I worked for an energy company when I met Ms. Potts. Since then, almost three years ago I believe, I’ve been giving her a hand on the legal issues for Stark Enterprise. Two years ago she invited me to work here in California. I must admit it was not easy for me to adapt, the weather it’s very different from London, but I guess I’m doing fine.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Tony mumbled as he fished his phone from his pocket. He started typing and tapping on the touch screen furiously, avoiding any other conversation.

“Would you like me to explain you the most important clause of this dealing? It would be of proper if you knew everything about this.”

“Yeah, sure why not?” Tony agreed, sighing and getting up. He walked around the plane in search of his bottle of 40-years-old scotch. As he found it, he poured the amber liquid into a glass and raised it to Loki. “Scotch?”

“I don’t believe I’m allowed to drink at work,” The man tilted his head and pursed his lips.

“C’mon, I’m boss, aren’t I? I’m the one offering it,” Tony said and grabbed a second glass, filling it the drink.

“In fact, Ms. Potts is my boss. She’s the CEO of Stark Enterprise at the moment.” Loki pointed out, quietly.

“Shut up and just enjoy the booze.”

*

Loki smells and tastes so much like alcohol when he kisses Tony that it almost feels like he’s taking another drink. He lets Loki straddle him, press him down, his head tilted as Loki’s tongue rubbed against Tony’s, wet and warm.

“Oh,” Tony moans, sliding a hand over Loki’s sides and pulling him closer. “God, you’re —Shit, you really want—” Tony murmurs and somewhere behind his head he remembers about relationships policy but Loki is a lawyer, he’s the _fucking_ lawyer of Stark Enterprises and he should know about the legal stuff but he doesn’t look like he cares. Loki eases down his neck, kissing until he gets a little braver and starts licking, wet and tickling and _God_ , he’s driving Tony crazy with that tongue—

Tony weaves his fingers over Loki’s scalp, the perfect straight and styled hair is mussed forever and _his raven hair just looks so much better when it’s all messy_ Tony thinks.

“Tony,” Loki moans.

“Fuck,” Tony whispers as Loki sucks on the flesh right under his ear and just _yes._ “Get rid of this.”His fingers goes desperately to Loki’s suit and slides it off.

Loki leaned in and nuzzled Tony’s wet kiss-stained skin, brushing against the trail of hickeys that are going to be really hard to explain tomorrow morning, and then Loki’s on his mouth again, trying to swallow him whole or maybe just drive him insane.

“I thought you— _fuck_ , we’re in a plane.”

Loki grunts against Tony’s neck as struggles to pop the buttons of his white shirt open. “So what?” he whispers, and then leans his weight against Tony. “We’re having fun, aren’t we?” Tony’s about to kiss him when Loki licks a wet trail down his neck to his chest and Tony doesn’t do anything but moan because he’s Tony Stark and that what he does.

“God, yes,” Tony moans, his hand in Loki’s now messy hair and his hips rocking continuously upward.

Loki pauses, glancing up at Tony, whose skin is flushed and his eyes are dark as he stares back. Their hips are pressed together and they’re both painfully hard now.

“Take off your clothes,” Loki says, stripping with efficiency. He’s not trying to be seductive, he’s desperate, but Tony can’t help but watch appreciatively as all that skin is revealed.

“Very nice,” Tony says, still in awe. Loki’s all lean and elegant lines, skins pale as marble. “You look like some sculpture Michelangelo carved.”

“You’re to- Too drunk to talk about art,” Loki points out and laughs because God, he’s so drunk too that he really can’t say anything about it.

“Look who’s talking,” Tony laughs, eyes hovering down the man’s body. “But really, you’re pretty. Are- Are you sure you’ve been walking around in the company for two years? Never saw you.”

“Yes,” Loki manages as Tony’s hands find its way to his pants.

Loki moaned and it hit Tony right the front of his pants. He could feel himself painfully hard as Loki’s red and wet mouth pressed kisses against his neck and bit the skin where it met his shoulder. Tony tried to get some friction against Loki’s body, but he hadn’t any leverage, pinned with his back against the chair, helpless under Loki’s rippling body.

Loki swiftly unbuckled Tony’s leather belt in a hurry. Tony’s hardened cock practically screaming to be touched and Loki was grinning, _fucking_ grinning when he finally tugged the erection out of the confines of Tony’s pants before getting on his knees between Tony’s legs. Stark couldn’t help the groan that rose up in his throat as Loki’s soft hand encircled his length, lazily stroking the hardened flesh whilst looking up at him through his ridiculously green eyes. Tony hadn’t expected in the slightest to get a blow job out of all this; he’d been counting on a swift, hard fuck but _God_ he wasn’t going to complain if he managed to get those pretty lips on his cock and his warm wet mouth sucking enthusiastically as his throat constricted around him deliciously.

When Loki took Tony into his mouth with a skill that was almost too much, Tony’s hands instantly shot to the raven hair at the contact of his lips on his heated flesh, pulling on the strands eagerly as the man sucked him off. Loki moaned around Tony’s cock as he bucked his hips forward almost gagging him in the process and forcing him to relax his throat as much as he could so that Tony could firmly take control. The grip in Loki’s hair tightened as Tony shoved his hips forward once again, fucking his mouth with filthy abandon.

“Oh fuck…” Tony groaned as his head thumped against the headrest. He knew that if he carried on fucking Loki’s mouth like this he was going to end up coming before he had even had the chance to get inside him. All of the eye fucking and lusting over had turned him on more than he originally thought. Tony gripped his cock at the base as he slid out from Loki’s mouth with a slick pop. Loki looked like a _fucking_ porn star on his knees with his spit shined lips all swollen and slick, and Tony had been with enough girls planes to compare it with. Tony gripped onto Loki’s shoulders and pulled him up to his lap swiftly in a flurry of lust and heat, wasting no time.

“Come on…” Loki whined as Tony stood on his feet and bent him over the chair. He kissed his neck and then bit it.

  
“You like it?” Tony asked as he roughly slid a slick finger inside Loki. The man hissed, shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip. Tony pulled Loki’s shirt around his shoulder so he could run his hands on his soft pale skin. He loved the sight of Loki bent over on him, with his shirt almost falling from his arms and his pants around his ankles.  
  
“Yeah,” Loki moaned in such a sexy way that made Tony just want to take his time and fuck him slowly in a mattress because, yeah, this guy was just _interesting_. Tony dutifully licked other finger and then pushed in, feeling Loki stretch on his fingers.

Loki looked like _pure sex_ to Tony, the way his dark green eyes were filled with lust and pleasure were connected with his own and the way he was just waiting, impatiently, for Tony to just _get on with it._  
  
Tony couldn’t help the loud groan that was forced up his throat as he pushed into the tight heat of Loki, smiling slightly as he hissed at the stretch and burn, the pain mixed with the pleasure of just feeling completely _full._ Loki threw his head back wantonly as soon as the delicious feeling of _pure sex_ overwhelmed him completely, Tony pulling him back so that his back was flush against his chest and pausing to let the man adjust to the intrusion. Tony allowed his fingers to caress the soft skin to be found on Loki’s chest as he shoved his hands up the crumpled shirt; he would have much rather had Loki naked and spread out on a sumptuous bed ready and waiting for him rather than fuck him in a plane, but he’d take whatever he could get right now. If that meant a rough fuck in a plane then so be it. Tony was instantly brought hurtling out of his thoughts by Loki pushing his ass back on his cock urging him to get going; he didn’t need telling twice as he instantly gripped onto his slim hips and just fucking _went for it_.  
  
“Oh…Fuck yeah.” Loki keened as Tony built up a punishing pace within an instant, the feel of the tight heat around his cock feeling like heaven as Loki met every single thrust in earnest. Tony pushed down on Loki’s shoulders, forcing him to bend over the chair so that he could get as deep as possible, he wanted Loki to be able to feel this for the rest of the flight, watch him as he struggled with the inevitable _sex walk_ as they landed and went to the meeting. Just the thought of seeing Loki shuffling in his footsteps knowing that it was caused by him was managing to turn Tony on even more.

  
“Fuck, you’re tight.” Tony groaned as he pushed his hips forward hard, causing Loki’s hand to slip on the chair and almost brain himself on it. Going back out there with a fucking massive shiner on his face was not something that he particularly wanted. Loki swiftly pushed against the chair which in turn made Tony stumble backwards slightly, slipping out of Loki unwillingly. He missed being inside him already.

“Sit here,” He pushed Tony to the chair. “I’m going to ride you, it’ll be easier and there’s less chance of me hitting myself.” Loki chuckled as he pushed Tony down to sit on the seat, his hard cock begging to enter Loki again as quick as possible.

Loki bit his lower lip as he sat on Tony’s lap before grasping a firm hold on his cock, rubbing the head teasingly on his hole before finally sinking down until they were flush together. Tony took Loki’s face in his hands and kissed him, wet and passionately on his rosy lips and heard and felt Loki groan into his mouth as he began to move on his lap. Tony fisted one of his hands in the mess of dark hair as the other one gripped him firmly on his hip to aid with their movements. The soft sounds of Loki’s groans were like music to his ears, but Tony wanted screams, he wanted to watch as the beautiful man currently bouncing on his lap came undone and fell apart at the seams in pure pleasure. Tony thrust his hips up as he slammed deeper into him, smiling in triumph as Loki suddenly broke the kiss and threw his head back practically screaming his name.  
  
“Oh! Tony… Just there.” Loki moaned as he worked himself faster on Tony’s cock, he could feel the ache and burn in his thighs from the effort and _fuck that_ if he was going to end up getting a cramp. Tony kept thrusting _there_ , pushing hard against Loki’s prostate as he felt his partners body begin to tremble. He wanted and needed Loki to come before him. Tony could feel the warmth beginning to rise in the pit of his stomach as Loki continued to grip his shoulders almost painfully as he slammed himself down onto Tony’s cock, their breathing growing heavier as both neared completion.

“Fuck! Come on Loki.” Tony groaned as he circled his hand around Loki’s leaking cock, spreading the pre-come around with the pad of his thumb before finally jacking him off hard and fast; the sound of pleasured gasps instantly meeting his ears as Loki finally shuddered and came hard into his hand, his come staining Tony’s shirt making him wish that he had actually took the damn thing off. Dried up come on his clothing was not something that Tony particularly enjoyed. However, these thoughts dissipated as Loki whined in sensitivity prompting Tony to remove his hand from his cock in favour of placing his hands back onto those perfect little hips once again as he thrust up sharply.

  
“This was good…” Loki moaned as he basked in the aftershocks that were running through his veins “You fucked me so fucking good.” He continued as he rested his forehead against Tony’s shoulder lazily, neither of them actually wanting to even attempt to move at that particular moment in time. Besides, they were still drunk. Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s soft hair before kissing him once again, the sound of wet lips and tongues echoing.

"You know, Tony Stark, I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club." Loki whispered, voice raspy and still feeling dizzy – for the alcohol and the orgasm.

"You just did."


End file.
